Nanaka 6/17
Studio Ironcat | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Weekly Shōnen Champion | first = 2000 | last = 2003 | volumes = 12 | volume_list = }} is a 12-tankoubon manga and 12-episode anime series created by Ken Yagami. The manga was published by Akita Shoten, while the anime was aired on TV Tokyo. The series is licensed for distribution in the United States by ADV Films. The manga was initially licensed by Studio Ironcat, but all plans on release were dropped with the company's fall. Story The story focuses on a cold and distant 17-year-old girl, ''Nanaka Kirisato, who only cares about studying to get good grades in school and being accepted into a good college. Nenji, her childhood friend, doesn't really care about school and will often get into fights. Soon, Nanaka has an accident that causes her mind and memories to be reverted back to the time when she was 6 years old. Nenji ends up becoming the 6-year-old Nanaka's babysitter until they can find a way to turn her back into the 17-year-old Nanaka, which causes trouble and comedic situations. Characters Main * Nanaka is a senior high school student. For her, studying is the most important thing in the world so she has few friends. One day, after a fight with Nenji, she falls down a flight of stairs. This is what causes her memory to be lost back to the time when she was 6 years old. This 6-year-old Nanaka is a very spirited troublemaker and is obsessed with a children's anime TV-show called Magical Domiko. The 6-year-old Nanaka is fond of saying the non-sensical words "hayaya" and "hawawa", and is recognizable by her side pigtail and wider eyes. * Nenji is Nanaka's classmate and childhood friend. He is a delinquent, but after Nanaka's accident, he seems to settle down quite a bit. Nanaka's father asks him to keep Nanaka's accident secret from other people and take care of her at school. Nenji is occasionally referred to as 'Wild Hair Nenji' by some of the other characters because he has long, spiky hair reminiscent of certain stylized Shōnen anime characters. * Yuriko is Nanaka's classmate. Usually called by her last name by other students, she is an honor student, and the role model of a group of girls that dislike Nanaka. She bullies Nanaka, but discovers Nanaka's secret by accident. Nenji entrusts her to help to keep Nanaka's secret. As she gets to know them both better, she falls in love with Nenji and also becomes kinder to Nanaka. Secondary * Jinpachi is also a delinquent and Nenji's rival. He often fights with Nenji, but due to Nenji's recent maturity, he gets irritated with him. In one instance in the series when Jinpachi fought with Nenji, Nanaka stopped it in a surprising way that caused Jinpachi to fall in love with Nanaka. * Satsuki is Jinpachi's younger sister. She is an expert of the naginata. After Nanaka rescues her (accidentally), she calls Nanaka Oneesama (a polite term for older sister, means "my respected lady"). And she considers Nenji to be Nanaka's enemy, so she attacks Nenji with her naginata. She also attacks her brother with her naginata with her most famous line "You're wide open!". * Kuriko is a kindergartener. When Nenji rescued her from bullies, she falls in love with Nenji. She considers Nanaka to be a rival in love. Others * / A heroine of an animation, "Magical Domiko". It is a very popular children's animation in this story. She uses magic to disguise herself as different professions and solves problems. Nanaka is a big fan of this animation. Every episode around the end she has a short little scene about how she finds the true way to use magic but Pikota never takes her seriously. * A character of "Magical Domiko". It is a fairy that comes from the magical world, and it supports Domiko. "Pikoto" is its accurate name, but it is called "Pikota". It doesn't like the nickname. * A character of "Magical Domiko", Kemiko is the green-haired magical girl. Kemiko is Domiko's main rival. She appears in one of Domiko's short scenes at the end of the episode where she says she has a new anime where she is a future queen of a magical land and the evil spirit of Domiko is hurting her kind spirit but Domiko and Pikota don't believe her. *'Yoshida' He is an avid collector of anime merchandise. He befriends Nanaka after noticing the Magical Domiko toy she brings to school. Nobody knows who he is until helping to take care of Nenji when he is sick. List of episodes References * External links * [http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/nanaka/ TV Tokyo's Nanaka 6/17 Website] * [http://www.jcstaff.co.jp/sho-sai/nana-shokai/nanaka-story.htm J.C. Staff's Official Nanaka 6/17 Homepage] * [http://www.starchild.co.jp/special/nanaka/ King Records Official Nanaka 6/17 Homepage] Category:Anime of 2003 Category:School anime and manga Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:ADV Films Category:Shōnen manga ja:ななか6/17